


Elixir

by Cataraction



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Lust Potion/Spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cataraction/pseuds/Cataraction
Summary: Rumple has a little potion for you to try. This can only go well...and sexual.





	Elixir

You had been caring for Rumplestiltskin's home for several months now. You were both very comfortable with each other and while you wouldn't say you loved him, you still felt oddly drawn by the nearly reptilian man. Those massive eyes always caught your attention and his giddy movements and behaviour was infectious and often got you giggling too. You didn't mind all the darker things he got in to mainly because you knew he was The Dark One for a reason. Besides, it wasn't any of your business to question. That's why when you found him hunched over his alchemy table grinding up some new potion, you didn't think twice about it. As you dusted a table on the opposite side of the room you heard him call your name in a lilted tone. Immediately you stepped over to him. 

"Dear, would you be so kind as to taste some of this?" 

He held out the mortar filled with a thick, black substance. It looked like tar and smelled very herbal and spiced. You gave him an unsure look and he raised his brows in surprise.

“Do you really think I would make you eat something that’s deadly?”

You shook your head.

“No but I don’t know if this is made right. If it’s wrong, whatever it is, it might be deadly.”

Rumple rolled his eyes and stuck his fingers in the thick elixir, holding them to his own lips.

“If I prove it’s not poisoned, will you try some?”

You huffed but agreed. Whatever this stuff was you supposed it couldn’t be too bad. Rumplestiltskin did as he promised and sucked the tar like substance off his fingers, cleaning them of the dark fluid. Taking that as proof enough you dipped your own fingers into the molasses like substance and, after stealing your nerves, sucked them clean. The substance tasted a bit bitter but not too much, mostly tasted of raw spices and herbs. You asked what was in it and he mentioned Clove was a big ingredient. That seemed harmless enough to you, which begged the question:

“Why did you want me to taste this?”

You asked suspiciously. Rumple gave you a wide grin and with it came a high pitched giggle.

“Ohh no reason dear, just making sure it’s ready.”

With that he turned back to his table, his back shielding what he was doing from you. Rolling your eyes you moved on with the cleaning. You felt no immediate affects so you figured the taste of spices was what he needed. Why he wanted you to tell him that, you had no idea.

————————————

As you laid in bed that night you couldn’t help but feel obscenely hot. Your entire body was burning up and a light sheen of sweat covered your body. Even fully nude and with no blankets at all, you were still intensely hot. Squirming on your bed you couldn’t ignore the heat between your thighs as well. Your cunt throbbed and ached for relief and even after an orgasm it was like you did nothing at all. It was almost embarrassing how wet you were and you couldn’t help the moans and whimpers you let out as you shallowly humped the palm of your hand. You had no idea what had you so riled up but you were itching to solve it. Just as you were on the brink of another orgasm you heard the door slowly creak open. Wide eyed you reluctantly pulled your hand from between your thighs and glanced up to the door to see Rumplestiltskin standing there, that manic grin ever plastered to his face. In a split second it all came together in your still foggy brain.

“T-the mixture…”

You managed to mumble it out before whining again as your clit throbbed from the lack of contact. Rumple had stepped into the room and stood by the side of your bed, watching you squirm and ghosting his fingers over your body.

“Yes, yes, dearie. It definitely is ready for practical use.”

You watched as he moved around the bed, arranging you to lay spread eagle on your back. You noticed he was very clearly hard under those leather pants and it was then you remembered that Rumple had taken some as well. You watched as he climbed onto the bed, kneeling between your thighs and reaching for a bottle on his belt. With the pop of a cork he opened it and poured that same black fluid into his mouth. There was a moment as he swirled it around before opening wide and showing his maw coated in the dark fluid. It dripped from his tongue lewdly and you couldn’t help but bite your lip as you watched. Settling between your thighs he took a few moments to kiss his way up them before slowly licking between your soaking labia. Your head leaned back immediately as you felt a wave of pleasure shoot through you. His tongue was thick and as he lathed over your clit, he let his tongue roll over it in circles. Just as you started rocking your hips in time with that, he switched to just the tip of his tongue, circling around your clit. Your skin felt nearly raw with the mix of the potion in your system and the newly introduced amount Rumple had been using as lube. You tangled your fingers into his wavy locks and did your best to guide him. His hands on your hips held you in place for the most part, but you still managed to buck and rock your hips at times.

Again, as you were getting close with the tip of his tongue circling your clit, Rumple changed again. Engulfing your clit with the body of his tongue he rolled over it and sucked on it, sliding his tongue back and forth over it. From his low humming you could tell he was enjoying himself, and you were practically squealing with pleasure. Your thighs twitched and spasmed as you came closer and closer, this time spouting nonsense from your lips, most of it begging him not to stop. You were happy that he listened to you for once and instead sped up his hard sucking and wriggling tongue. Your hips bucked and twitched before finally stilling as you let out a loud high pitched whine. Rumple stayed put as you came, slowly and more gently sucking your clit as your rode out your orgasm and finally pulled him off. As he pulled away, you caught sight of his face. He was entirely wet from the nose down, a dripping mess of saliva, cum and that elixir. He was panting and his tongue hung from his mouth. His pupils were dilated and those bright, frog like eyes watched you intensely.

You felt satisfied for barely a few moments, but as he stepped off the bed and began peeling away layers of his own clothes, you already felt a twinge of heat in your groin again, another weak throb in your clit that made you whimper. Rumplestiltskin tsked as he continued to undress.

“Now now dearie, no need to worry. You’re in very good hands.”


End file.
